Issues
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'Bask in the glory of all our problems cause we got the kind of love it takes to solve them'


**I'm not used to writing Carla & Peter as you'll probably be able to tell but I had a story similar to this but a slightly different storyline a while ago that I never got around to finishing so here's my attempt at redoing that; I hope if anyone actually reads this they enjoy it. **

It's a little after 7 am when she hears his key finally enter the lock after quite a few attempts before he stumbles clumsily through the front door. Instantly she can smell the alcohol as he grabs onto one of the dining room chairs in an attempt to keep himself upright.

'Hi, love.' He says as she takes a deep breath.

'I've been worried fucking sick about you, Peter. Don't you think I have enough stress without you falling off the wagon again.' She says, trying to keep her voice down.

'I-I didn't.' He replies shaking his head.

'I can smell the booze from here. Why, Peter? What is so bad in your life right now that you need to numb yourself with alcohol because I thought we were happy?' She says watching as he lets go off the chair and wobbles slightly.

'We are happy.' He replies stumbling towards her. Taking a step back she watches as he falls to his knees with a loud thud causing the bedroom door behind them to open.

'What's going on?' Simon asks and Carla turns to face him. She takes in the sight of his messy hair as he runs a hand over his face causing her to smile slightly.

'It's okay, Si… Can you do me a favour though? Take your baby sister through to your room for a while?' She asks glancing down at the moses basket beside the sofa.

'Is he drunk again?' Simon asks and Carla nods her head.

'Please just take Everly?' She says softly. Nodding his head he makes his way over and carefully lifts the baby into his arms.

'I-It was just one drink.' Peter mumbles.

'You're an alcoholic, Peter. You can't have just one drink; one drink turns to two which turns to five and then you're out all night while I'm sat at home worried sick. Do you know I was this close to phoning the police?' She says.

'I'm sorry.' He replies and she shakes her head.

'Sleep it off, Peter. Until you are sober and I have a fucking good explanation you are getting nowhere near me or the kids.' She says. Grabbing her phone and the blanket off the sofa she makes her way through to Simon's room where she finds him sitting on the bed cradling six-day-old Everly in his arms.

'Are you okay?' He asks quietly and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I'm going to take you over to your mum's, Si. I don't know what's going on with your dad but we can't be here right now. I've given him the benefit of the doubt the past few times but I can't have Everly around him and I don't want you around him.' She says.

'W-Where are you going to go?' He asks. The sound of Peter slamming the master bedroom door startles Everly causing Carla to sigh.

'Roy's or maybe Michelle's; I'm not 100% sure… I want you to know I'm not giving up on your dad I just can't right now.' She says taking Everly into her arms and attempting to soothe the newborn.

* * *

'What's going on?' Leanna asks as she opens the door with Oliver balanced on her hip.

'I know this is supposed to be our time with him but we can't stay there, Leanne. I just- Simon needs to stay here for a while.' Carla says glancing into the pram where Everly is fast asleep.

'Dad's been drinking again.' Simon says moving past Leanne and into the house.

'What? Really?' Leanne asks and Carla nods her head.

'Come in and sit down, Carla… You look exhausted.' Leanne says. She moves to the side and lets Carla into the house with the pram.

'How did you manage to get the pram downstairs, Carla? I thought you weren't supposed to lift anything heavier than the baby?' Leanne asks.

'I'm not but I didn't have any other choice; Si helped me for the most part.' Carla replies glancing over as Simon makes his way out of his bedroom.

'What happened?' Leanne asks as they all sit down on the sofa and Carla sighs.

'I don't even know. I think this is the third time he's got drunk; the first two I was in the hospital after having Everly. I don't know if a baby has been just too much but I just- That's not our fault and we shouldn't have to suffer.' Carla replies shaking her head as tears fill her eyes.

'You shouldn't have to suffer. He said he was ready for a baby so that wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, it's part of who he is… What are you going to do, Carla?' Leanne asks.

'I'm going to stay at Roy's for a bit. I can't have Everly around him, not right now anyway.' Carla replies.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa with Everly cradled against her chest, Carla sighs and glances around the room which holds so many memories of Hayley, of telling Roy she was pregnant and seeing the joy on his face.

'I brought you some tea.' Roy says softly as he carries the mug over to her causing her to smile slightly.

'Thank you.' Carla replies quietly.

'He'll get through this, Carla. He has every other time and you know you're both welcome to stay here as long as you need to.' He says placing the mug on the table in front of her.

'Every other time… Is it really fair bringing her up just waiting for the next time we have to leave home because daddy's fallen off the wagon again? He was doing great; I thought he was coping or I never would've had a baby. I don't regret her, not for a minute. She's my world but I just- I didn't want this life for her.' She replies shaking her head as tears stream down her cheeks.

'No one wants this life for their child, Carla. Regardless of what happens with Peter, little Everly has the most amazing mother and because of that she is going to be just fine.' Roy says.


End file.
